


By Thought Undone

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally appreciates the attraction of a strong mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Thought Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic sex, rimming, anal
> 
> A/N: Written as a birthday gift for Madam_minnie, who requested Snarry, D/s, rimming, making Harry come from Legilimency. Hope this fits the bill, babe! Happy birthday. :)
> 
> Beta: Sevfan, special thanks to Lesyeuxverts00 for coming up with a title, even though she hadn't read it. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By Thought Undone

~

“Are you all right?” Severus whispered, the warmth of his breath stirring the sensitive hair on the back of Harry’s legs and playing havoc with his composure. 

“Yes,” Harry moaned softly. “Please...”

“Please what?”

Severus didn’t wait for an answer, he simply licked a long, wet line from the curve of one arse cheek up to the base of Harry’s spine. 

Harry shifted restlessly, the subtle thrusting movements letting Severus know that he was desperately seeking release. 

A sharp sound rang in the room, and Harry choked back a sob. 

“Brat,” Severus said, humour and affection lacing his voice. “You’re going to come just from what I do, not anything else.”

Harry nodded, and Severus pressed a soothing kiss into the rapidly reddening flesh from which his hand print hadn’t yet faded. 

“Don’t make me punish you again, if it is even a punishment. Now spread your legs.”

Harry did so with alacrity, emitting a gasp when Severus pressed his lubricated thumb against his hole. 

“So wanton and eager,” Severus rasped. “You should see how your greedy little hole looks right now, how tight it is.”

“Gods, please...”

“Soon,” Severus muttered. “I just have to do one thing first...”

Harry shuddered in anticipation, but froze when those hands held him open even wider. “Merlin...”

“No,” Severus breathed. “I’m not Merlin. But you may think I am when I’m done...”

Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as Severus’ tongue brushed his furled opening. Gently, but persistently, Severus licked, probed and finally stabbed with his tongue until Harry was laid open, sobbing with the need to be taken, hard and fast, as he begged under his breath, over and over. 

Severus obliged, pulling away long enough to slick some lubricant onto his cock before steadying Harry’s rolling hips. He thrust firmly, emitting a low groan of satisfaction as he sank into Harry’s moist heat.

Setting up a slow, steady rhythm, Severus leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear as he thrust strongly, telling Harry how hot he was, how amazing he felt clenched around Severus’ cock. 

Harry was reduced to gasping, needy moans as Severus brushed his prostate with every other thrust and sucked kisses into the back of his neck. Severus was unable to sustain a steady pace and began pounding, speeding up as his orgasm approached.

“Come for me...” he whispered, and Harry, obedient to the last, obeyed, convulsing and spurting his hot seed onto the bed. 

Severus followed as soon as the last traces of Harry’s essence left his body, collapsing on top of Harry with a deep, heartfelt groan....

Harry blinked, managing to wrench his mind clear of Severus’. “What... What in Merlin’s name was that?” he gasped; he clutched the arms of his chair as if unbelieving that he was dressed and had not just had some of the best sex of his life. Actually, his trousers felt a bit damp, but he refused to examine that thought too closely at the moment. “What did you do?”

Severus, seated across the table from him, looked a bit shocked, as if he had been affected by the mental encounter as well. “It was supposed to be... Legilimency,” he said. “I... That has never happened during a session before. I... apologize.”

Harry stood up. “Yeah, um, I... um, I have to go,” he muttered before rushing out. He leaned against the door for a moment, catching his breath. After a minute though, he smiled ruefully. If Snape was as good in the real world as he was in the mental one, Harry would have to consider asking him out. With a grin and a spring in his step, Harry hurried away to plot his next move.

Inside, Severus studied the closed door thoughtfully. Apparently, Potter had hidden depths. This was worth some more exploration. He smiled slowly. He’d have Harry actually writhing beneath him yet.

~


End file.
